Naruto's Birthday Party
by kunoichihyuuga
Summary: AU. FEM!NARUTO. SASUNARU. Naruto is celebrating her 21st birthday. It's absolute chaos...


**Naruto's birthday party**

It was Naruto's twenty-first birthday and the gang decided that this occasion called for a big party. Truthfully, this was her first party and she really only wanted to hang out with some of her closest friends, like maybe Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, and even Neji.

It was planned that it would be some of their long-term friends that would all get together at the club, then have everyone else come meet them at Naruto's big house, that she shared with Sasuke and Hinata, for a huge swim and dance party.

Usually Naruto would be ecstatic to be co-hosting a party (the main host was Sakura and Ino), but she thought the whole ordeal was troublesome, as Shikamaru would say, considering that it was the one day she didn't want to celebrate.

You see, on her fourth birthday, her parents, being millionaires and successful doctors, were killed in the Amazon rainforest when making an expedition. They were trying to make it on time to the little family get together for Naruto when they were attacked by an anaconda. It was only them and this native there, and fought hard and long, but never made it back. Some rainforest rangers went to look for them, but never found them, only some snake tracks and… a couple belongings that they believed was theirs.

She was told at twelve o' clock in her bedroom after crying her eyes out because she thought her parents didn't love her anymore, only to find out that they're dead. Naruto although young understood the situation and was devastated. She inherited her parent's money, but wouldn't spend it. She had to grow up faster than most, moving from India to Japan and finally to California and living with her uncle and dad's best friend, Kakashi, who although was a responsible adult and rich, couldn't even cook and had to work all the time, but in his free time, he would teach her some martial arts, for that was what he was good at.

In California she met her first and best friends since kindergarten, Sasuke, and then later Hinata. They were inseparable and told each other everything. Their friendship only grew as the years grew on. The trio stuck together from elementary, middle, high school, and college in all the best schools. They had met Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara in elementary. The rest came later in high school, who although were close, they were the only ones who sometimes wondered why Naruto didn't celebrate her birthday.

She never celebrated her birthday and the ones who knew her most knew and respected that, but there were always the ones that were insistent about it. The answer was always no. This year though, Sakura and Ino wouldn't take no for an answer and Naruto was honestly getting tired of saying no. So here she was thinking this was going to be a little quiet get together for a couple hours and maybe then she could mourn the rest of the day.

Come to find out, the day before the party, it was nothing like how she would want. She was exasperated and frustrated and wasn't in the mood for anything but she didn't have a choice. She and Sasuke were kind of mad each other right now and Hinata wouldn't be there this time to be the mediator because she had to take a trip to Japan and then Africa for a project she was working on for her job.

Sasuke was at Neji's getting ready. In thirty minutes, Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara would be there to pick her up and she wasn't happy at all. It showed in the clothes she wore. She was dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans with a chain and a long sleeve navy blue shirt with tiny white skulls scattered strategically on it and it had a curved V-neck. It was snug on her showing off her shapely figure. She put on a pair of old black converse and just messed up her blonde and black streaked hair a bit. Usually she wouldn't dress up in dark clothes, but this was the only day she could be depressed and she couldn't even do it right.

A couple minutes later, her cell phone rang.

_Hey Kashi, how's it going?_

_Pretty good. And you Ruto?_

_Good, good. So was there any reason you called?_

_Not really. Just wondering how you were doing, you know checking up on my favorite niece. Oh yea, Happy Birthday._

_Gee, thanks and Kashi, I'm your only niece. Anyway, thanks for calling, I really need it, I'm about to go through hell right now so wish me luck. The gang plan on making this my "best birthday ever". Ugh._

_Oh? Well I kind of already knew what was going to happen and-_

_Uncle! You knew and you didn't tell me? I thought you knew how I felt._ She only called Kakashi uncle when he was pissing her off. And right now he was starting to piss her off. Usually she wouldn't be so short-tempered, but today is an exemption.

_I know Ruto-_

_Don't you Ruto me! I thought you of all people would back me up in this. I -_

_Young lady you better shut your mouth and watch your tone of voice, you know better than that. _Immediately, she shut up. When Kakashi uses that voice, you had better shut up._ Naruto, I think you need a change. You can't always spend your birthdays cooped up in your house and depressed. I think this would be good for you. We're only trying to look out for you, you know?_

_I see very clearly. Bye Uncle. _

She hung up without waiting for an answer. Now she was even more depressed. Laying on her couch for a couple minutes to brood, she thought about what her uncle had said… a couple minutes later, ~I got troubles but they're gonna wash away, they're gonna wash away.~ Her ring tone for the call she knew was to come rang and she groaned. She wasn't used to all this shit.

_Hello?_

_Hey Naru, were coming up your driveway_

Stealing a line from Sasuke she muttered a quick hn, and walked towards the door slowly all the while grumbling, opened the door, locked it and walked across the beautiful garden, up the short steps to her spacious platform, and back down the other short steps on the other side (not that she could see it because it was ten thirty) to the expensive foreign car parked in the driveway. (all her friends had foreign cars or sports cars; hers an orange sports car with stripes, was being borrowed by Hinata because hers was in the shop.)

She mumbled a hey to Neji and Gaara and pointedly ignored Sasuke in the backseat to look out the window. Eventually they met the other gang at the gas station, got gas, and headed off towards the club they usually go to, Club Insomnia.

They all got out when they reached the club. The music was blaring even outside and they could see people dancing and sweating all over the place. Immediately they got inside because of their connections and headed to some empty half circle like seat surrounding a table.

Ino grabbed Gaara and Temari grabbed Shikamaru, and the others found people to dance with. It was just Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto who was slouching there looking like she would love to be anywhere but there. Usually the people who frequent this place would see the blonde all over the place, it was peculiar.

Suddenly Sasuke got up and asked Neji if he wanted a drink, who declined then asked Naruto who just glanced at him from scratching a mark on the table, and glanced back down, not even answering. Sasuke sighed and muttered something under his breath, but left to get his drink.

Naruto had to admit, her friends looked like they were having fun and she smiled a bit. Neji caught that and decided to see where it leads. "Looks like they're having fun", he started.

"Well yeah, why don't go join them then?" came her smart reply. Neji just rolled his eyes and dropped it and went to go join Tenten. "Well maybe I will, see ya."

She watched him go off and sighed. She wished she could be having fun with her friends, but it was like something was keeping her down and she was use to being dark and gloomy on this day.

**(KH: I don't know any alcohol names)** Sasuke broke her out of her thoughts when he slid a sex on legs across the table to her. She blinked, confused, looked at it, looks at him then looked back at it again. She mumbled thanks and downed the whole drink. A matter of fact, she thought she could use a couple more of these drinks and made a beeline towards the bar, through the dancing crowd, Sasuke watching all the while just shaking his head and regretting the nice deed he did.

Later on Ino had approached him and asked for his keys to the house. Sasuke just handed them to her not even thinking, instead wondering how this whole thing started between him and Naruto anyway.

It was a week ago, that Naruto had come home late at night from her stressing second job and she was in no mood to do anything but hit her head on her pillow. Hinata was spending a night with her boyfriend, Kiba, before she had to leave and she believed Sasuke was at this late night party with Suigetsu, but she couldn't because of work.

So she let him go on ahead, but was kind of jealous he didn't have to work, because of his rich parents and his big allowance (Sasuke is kind of spoiled rich and still gets allowance at twenty-two. Sure she had loads of money- in the bank- but she doesn't use it). Anyway, she was so tired when she had walked into her room, thinking about the nice fluffy bed waiting for her. When she put her duffel bag down by the door and stood up, she just stood there and stared, wide eyed now to take in the scene that greeted her on her bed.

It was Sasuke and a girl, both naked, she believed, under the blankets and snuggled. If it had been anyone else but Sasuke, she would've walked right back out, but this was her room and her Sasuke- wait… umm no- and she didn't know what possessed her. She flipped on the lights, causing them to blearily open their eyes. She saw that Sasuke looked confused for a minute so she said, "What you confused about Sasuke, eh? Have fun tonight? How do you bring some whore up in my house in my room on my bed to give you some fuck off pussy that probably hasn't been washed in days?!"

Now, Sasuke was still confused and had a major hangover and could make out that someone was yelling, probably at him and there was arguing, lots of arguing, but it was giving him a splitting headache, and by the way, who was making too much skin contact on him and why was it sweaty and why did it smell musty? He was starting to become a little angry. Deciding to figure out what the hell was going on; he took a moment to clear his vision and was shocked at the scene before him (that makes three of them).

Apparently, Sasuke concluded, he had sex with some random girl. She was kind of hot by the way, she almost looked like Naruto… anyway, after the drunken sex, which was definitely not in his room, they had accidently fell asleep. Now he was getting an earful from Naruto, who looked ready to burst and start punching. She was practically shaking and about ready to crouch, oh wait she did and was punching the living daylights out of Naomi. "Oh shit!"

Stumbling out of the bed to break the two girls up, more like getting Naruto away from Naomi, he grabbed Naruto by the waist, hook his hand around her, and threw her aside, knowing that she had quick reflexes from all the training she's done. She landed crouched and slowly stood straight, her eyes blazing. Everything was silent and Sasuke was about to apologize, "Look, Naru honey-''

"Get. Out." Those two quiet words, spoken with so much venom had chilled both of them to the very bone. Quickly, they had rushed to get their belongings and rushed outside past Naruto who had her head down, her bangs covering her eyes. Sasuke paused by her and opened his mouth to speak. "I-"

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" By now Naruto was trembling and ready to rip someone's head off. He rushed past her and took a side long glance at her. He left without another word.

After that, Naruto just stood there and convinced herself that she had a reason to be upset, but she knew it was much more than having someone having sex in her bed. After thinking about it, emotionally and physically tired, she fainted on the floor, passed out.

In the morning, Sasuke had woken up to an empty bed, and fortunately or unfortunately to the smell of ramen noodles. Forgetting for a moment about the ordeal early that morning, he had come in to see Naruto with her back to him sitting down eating a bowl of ramen.

Sasuke had sauntered up to her and kissed the top of her forehead and skipped to the stove to warm some water (dramatization). Apparently his hangover was gone and all was right in the world.

He turned around from his duties to greet her a good morning, thinking it weird she didn't say it first like always or kiss him back earlier, but stopped short when his eyes locked on hers, all red rimmed and streaked. Her long hair was also tussled and tangled and she looked like she still had her work clothes on, which was a purple scrub she bowered from Hinata's closet.

She was looking dead at him and it looked like the _cooked _ramen hadn't even been touched, much to Sasuke chagrin. Something was seriously wrong. Sasuke was about to ask what, when her oddly hoarse voice cut in. "How was your night Sasuke?"

"Umm good morning, but to tell you the truth, I cant remember much of last night, but I'm pretty sure it was ok, I mean I feel all refreshed and clear, but I can't seem to get this feeling that something is horribly wrong…" (KH: Yeah Sasuke is kind of clueless)

Naruto had narrowed her eyes and spoke, "Oho now, so you don't remember _anything_ last night? Not even the part where you took some whore into my bed and fucked her all night long? So how is she? Is she pregnant yet? I wonder how many times this has been going on, I doubt this is the first?!" Steadily, her voice has been rising until it became mega-hoarse and clogged like she was about to cry.

Sasuke looked at her bewildered and tried to cut in, but she was going on and on about stuff he couldn't understand. Finally, he got in, loudly to hear himself, "Honestly, I don't remember anything, only going to that party and drinking a couple drinks, but then coming right home, I think, and that is all!"

"Oh so I just imagined coming home at two in the morning and seeing my best friend and some random girl in my bed, getting all warm and cozy?!"

"Seriously Naruto! Calm down and let me think for a moment!"

After that everything was quiet and Sasuke was thinking hard. All he remembered at the party was sitting with this old buddy from high school (Suigetsu had left him to talk to this highly intoxicated girl). He was crushing some white and brown substance and putting the crap into both their cups. He eyed it suspiciously and stood up to waste it in the kitchen. There, he had met Naomi. She saw him and immediately thought he was good meat **(KH: I mean, who wouldn't! Sasuke is damn hot!)**. She introduced herself in what she thought was a seductive tone and pushed on.

Eventually, he warmed up to her because she looked a little like Naruto, and that is the only reason he stayed. Totally being distracted by her showing off her obvious open cleavage at him, he took a sip of the red punch to help clear his dry throat (he totally forgot about the drug until after the effects). Something was in that punch and Sasuke had a sinking suspicion that it had to do with what his 'buddy' crushed in it. After then, it was all down hill and then it was all foggy. He must have done something really stupid.

He put his head in his hands after sitting down, cursing himself left and right. He quickly looked up, almost forgetting that Naruto was waiting. He was devastated to say that she wasn't there anymore, long gone. "Well Sasuke, you fucked up big time."

Naruto had driven to some random club (still in her purple shrubs) and drunk herself to oblivion all day and night till she saw that it was eleven o' clock (how she could read that? I don't know) and she was in her room naked with some random guy (who looked sexy by the way) and she couldn't remember anything. At least _she_ was in her own room this time. She groggily got up, still a little drunk (she could handle her drinks and hangovers, unlike some) and walked to the bathroom to throw up a little and wash her face.

After she was done, she kicked the guy out of her bed and walked him to the door so he wouldn't do anything funny. Just as they were about to reach the door, it suddenly opened and they came face to face with a fuming Sasuke, who had just looked up to see Naruto with a sheet covering her (hair messed up) and eyes red next to this guy with just his jeans on and a shirt in his hands. (Naruto didn't give him enough time to get dressed).

Naruto didn't know why, but she had this urge to get Sasuke back for what he did. She suddenly grabbed the guy's arm and made out with him. He had chapped lips, but it was great seeing the expression on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke stood there fuming and red faced with the door handle in his hand. He had spent all day looking for Naruto to apologize; at their friends' place, at the ramen restaurant and even at Club Insomnia. He didn't know _why_ he had to apologize, only for sleeping with someone on her bed, but he thought it was more than that.

Now, he comes home to find Naruto shoving her face in some stranger's face with barely anything on and to say he was pissed was an understatement. All thoughts of an apology flew out of his mind.

Quietly he said, "What the hell is this?"

The couple kissing stopped to look at him, the clueless guy, who was sort of used by Naruto, was just swaying there with a dazed expression.

"Oh! Hey Sasuke, I didn't see you there." After that Naruto gave the guy one last kiss… before the guy felt a hard raw punch from Sasuke and more like shoved him out and before closing the door. She stood there shocked for a bit then immediately turned on her heel like nothing was wrong. She felt Sasuke grab her arm but she wrenched it out of his hold and stared up at him.

"Hmm, is there something wrong?" She asked cynically. Sasuke just gritted his teeth and knew very well that she knew what she was doing but he told himself that he wasn't falling for her tricks. _Two can play at that game. I won't let this get to me, Sasuke. Be the bigger man._

Sasuke just straightened up and brushed past her, which made Naruto fume for a second, but then what Naruto said next made all those thoughts fly out of his head.

"I had a great time tonight, how was yours?" She said smugly. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and gritted out, "How was mine? Naruto could you be any more stupid?!" which was the wrong thing to say cause the next thing he knew was him on the ground and painful jabbing that felt like an elbow on his neck.

After that Naruto beat the hell out of him and he apologized. (not really, hehe just wanted to put this here…)

"So I'm stupid now eh! I'm not just crazy now. Wow out of all the things I expected you to say!"

"Naruto! Get off of me!" but she didn't even budge. That goes to show how trained she is in martial arts (got no idea if that's the case). _Damn I never knew she could be so heavy._ Grunt, huff, ugh, etc… finally he got enough space to move his arm and leg then turned them around with him now on the top and her on the bottom, both facing each other. Naruto was taken by surprise and Sasuke was surprised to see tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall. He thought he took it too far and hurt her. He quickly got off and held out his hand for her.

"Oh shit Naruto I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you." Naruto just pushed his hand away and glared at him. She didn't even speak as she fixed the blanket around her and turned around. She quietly spoke, "I think it is best if you stay at Neji's tonight." And she walked away from the wide-eyed Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't want to create more problems so he complied with her wishes. It has been three four days already and he had enough time to think, but everything he came up with never add up to how both their reactions were.

Sasuke snapped out his musings when Neji and Tenten sidled up next to him, both of them kind of wasted out of their minds and told him they were ready to go. Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru were the only ones able to drive so they took the gang to Naruto's house. It was already crowded and smelt like alcohol and partly of sex. Suddenly Shikamaru remembered that they left the birthday girl at the club (haha isn't that thoughtful. Priceless!). Sasuke readily volunteered to do it. He really wasn't in the party mood.

On the way there, he got pulled over by the police and got a ticket for speeding when he wasn't even speeding. _Just my luck,_ but Sasuke just took it and didn't worry about it, he could pay for it later (poor Sasuke ku ku ku). Sasuke finally got to Club Insomnia and for the second time that night jiggled his way through the dance floor to the bar that Naruto was at.

She was totally out of it but had put up no resistance when he dragged her back to his car, babbling about nonsense all the way. He was kind of worried about how submissive she was because she could hold her alcohol better than anyone he knew, but then again, he didn't know how much she consumed while they were gone. _What if some strangers took off with her to gang rape her?!_ He was just glad he got her out of that place before that could happen.

In the car, Sasuke looked in his rear view mirror to check up o her. She was still babbling nonstop and would change her facial expressions in slow motion and Sasuke almost wanted to laugh, but then she suddenly stopped and laughed out so loud that Sasuke almost swerved off the road from the sudden outburst. Then, she started crying, then cursing out all that in existence, then back to laughing.

Sasuke was actually happy when the view of their house on top of the huge hill came in view. They drove up the long driveway. Sasuke had to carry her fireman style up the short steps on the front porch and across the garden to the house all the while hearing the blasting music from said house and Naruto drooling and babbling on his back.

Again the overpowering smell of sex and alcohol penetrated his nose when he stepped into the house. It was pretty much chaos in an orderly fashion. People didn't care or were too drunk to worry about what they were doing. The lights were somewhat dimmed and he could see some of his friends and acquaintances all around the place. He could see dirty dancing to his right, something that looked like sex standing up, by how the girls' mini skirts were hiked up and their behinds were grinding on their partners, but he couldn't tell (it probably was), and to his left he could see a bunch of drunk girls and guys stripping on top of tables and giving lap dances for equally drunk guys. Around the in the kitchen, there were drinking contests and vomit everywhere. On all the couches there were girls and guys, girls on girls, and guys on guys making out, and he knew there was more of that behind the closed doors too. He suddenly heard cheering and felt like if he didn't check on what was going on, he was going to pay for it later (not that he couldn't pay for it, he just didn't want to pay for other stupid people).

He set Naruto on the kitchen chair and walked toward the glass sliding door that led to the pool and backyard.

Apparently it was funny to push people in the pool and dump gallons of [expensive] alcohol on them just for laughs (it is kind of funny though).

**(KH: Their pool was huge and had different sections. There was a waterfall towards the back and another on a different level leading to the ocean like view. There was a bar inside the pool where there were bar stools on the right side and a Jacuzzi in the left corner. In the pool, there was a small path that led you to a smaller but deeper pool. If you went deep under, there was an underground cave.) **

Sasuke just acted like he didn't see anything and turned right back around. When he got back to the kitchen he didn't see Naruto anywhere and there was some more hollering and cheering in the dining room. Sasuke had a sinking feeling he wouldn't like what he would see and he was exactly right.

There was Naruto with just her jeans on and a black lace bra. She was swinging her shirt around and was dancing really _exotic_. When Sasuke saw her, he mysteriously had a nose bleed. _Damn! When did she learn how to dance like that!_ He just stood there staring at her as she collected money in her bra and mouth, but then he remembered that he wasn't the only one staring at her and quickly tried to gather her.

She was surprisingly compliant, but Sasuke soon learned why. As he picked her up under her arms, she wrapped her long legs and arms around him and started nibbling his ear. Sasuke froze and couldn't remember what he was about to do. He just stood there with her continuing to pick at his flesh, but when her arms started getting lower to his more intimate parts, he tried to stop her. She would not stop, so to distract her he gave her a deep kiss and continued on towards the stairs.

Sasuke had a tough time trying to get to the stairs while all this was going on. She kept on distracting him with her kisses and she was rubbing herself against him. Sasuke knew he had to get her to the room quick before anything else would happen.

When he got to her room he quickly closed it again, for in there was Neji and Tenten doing something only adults should do, they didn't even look up when the door was opened. (Hinata's room was locked until the party was over). He got to his door and was happy to find that it was empty. He dumped her on the bed and just stared at her as she stared at him lustily.

* * *

**To be continued… maybe.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Tell me how it is and if I should continue. I'm infamous for not updating, so get back to me quick or I'll lose all hope and motivation in doing this story if it should continue. So should it be a one-shot or a multi-chapter? It's up to you to decide. Again, thanks for reading. I know I'm not the best, but I try. Do I have too much of something? Do I not go into detail about things and a lot about others? Do you like the paring? Is my spelling, punctuation and grammar alright? Constructive criticism would be nice. **

_**~KCH~ **_


End file.
